Jason Lin
Name: Jason Lin Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: martial arts, running, action movies, darts Appearance: '''Jason is Asian, or to be more specific, Chinese. At a height of 5 foot 8 inches and a weight of 130 pounds, he is on the lighter side of the spectrum. He is only averagely muscled, from years of attempting to exercise but never really taking said exercise seriously. On the bottom of his left forearm, he sports a long, wide scar, due to falling off a bicycle because of carelessness in his elementary school days. His hair is black. He usually doesn't bother combing it, as his hair isn't very stiff. As such, it doesn't stick up, but it still looks rather untidy. He keeps it cut relatively short, so that it is anywhere from an inch to two inches in length. He lacks a widow's peak. His face is relatively average - he's got a somewhat short nose, but it's not particularly noticeable in its wideness, and its bridge is straight. His eyes are a deep brown, and his lips are a little thin. He is clean shaven, except for the occasional stray stubble. He isn't very interested in fashion; his typical attire consists of a zipper hoodie with a T-shirt underneath, baggy cargo pants, and the same pair of ragged old purple sneakers. Sometimes he wears jeans instead of cargo pants, though he finds them restricting. If he can get away with it, he sometimes also wears a red headband, tied in the back, underneath his bangs in the front. He thinks it makes him look like some sort of radical, though to what extent this is actually true remains to be seen. '''Biography: Jason was born in the United States, in Seattle, to a pair of Chinese parents, as an only child. While he wasn't particularly rambunctious like many of the other children he played with, he did have an unusual knack for getting in trouble. One time, at just a year old, he managed to escape the barrier that prevented him from falling down the stairs, then promptly fell down the stairs. Luckily, he escaped with no notable injuries. As Jason grew up, his parents pushed him to try out new things. He experimented with basketball, baseball, soccer, piano, guitar, even the drums. His parents soon found out he lacked musical talent, however, and while he did okay at the typical sports, he never was particularly interested in them. At school, he accumulated a few friends, but never really stood out in academics nor popularity. However, he did continue getting into accidents; he would ride bicycles without putting his hands on the handlebars, stand up on the swing sets, and jump off the top of the jungle gym, among other incidents. It was a miracle he only managed to break his left arm once in middle school, and nothing else. He's calmed down somewhat in high school, but he's still rather impulsive, even if he is more cautious in avoiding bodily injury. At home, he spent most of his free time watching TV, specifically movies. He doesn't mind horror movies, and isn't averse to laughing at a comedy, but he prefers action movies. In fact, that is probably the main reason why Jason started his regimen of what he jokingly calls kung fu. In short, when he's on his own, he enjoys spending time, usually in his garage, flailing around fighting invisible opponents. The techniques that he tries to utilize are mainly gleaned from internet sessions looking up basic martial arts techniques. His parents have encouraged him to get formal martial arts training instead, but Jason dislikes the idea of having to stick to a strict schedule and lesson plan. He also claims that formal training is too expensive and hard to find. Even though he's teaching himself, over the years, he's grown steadily more proficient, albeit very slowly, at actually fighting. His punches and kicks have some substance, but lack proper technique. This may be due to his occasional training with his father's exercise machines, as well, though he isn't particularly committed to the exercise and will often drop it for a few months before returning. Generally, because of his inconsistency, the exercise offers no real benefit other than keeping him somewhat fit. Officially, he also joined the school track team, competing in sprints. His friends who were in track convinced him to join during his sophomore year; he's still not a great runner, and certainly not the most dedicated, but he doesn't mind the time taken out of his schedule. It helped his relationship with his parents as well, as they had also been urging him to do something productive during high school. He considers himself pretty fast, but he lacks stamina. He likes to play darts at home, though he isn't very skilled at it. He receives mostly Bs in high school; he knows that he is not the smartest person around and does not intend to go to a particularly prestigious college. He does try hard, especially when he is in danger of slipping into the C range. Strangely, he does best in math, which he tries the least in due to finding it boring. Most of his friends are average students. He does have some friends in track, however. Generally, he is friendly, but does not go out of his way to associate with those he does not know. He isn't a big fan of crowds, since he feels that it's more difficult to actually do things with a large group. While he can be an adequate conversationalist, he generally prefers doing things with his friends rather than talking and philosophizing. In fact, if he ever finds himself with nothing to do during a conversation, he often finds himself at a loss, becoming somewhat self-conscious, a trait which usually doesn't show itself. He has good relations with his parents, except sometimes regarding his hobbies and schoolwork. In general, they would like to see him do more with his life, especially intellectually, while he isn't as sure what to pursue in that regard. For now, especially since college applications are done, he doesn't have a problem with living life in the moment. Advantages: He is somewhat fit due to his sporadic weight training, running, and makeshift martial arts. He is also fast, so he could run away if the need presented itself. He's also friendly enough to most, so he may not appear to be as tangible a threat as others. Disadvantages: On the other hand, his makeshift fighting style may give him an inflated idea of his fighting capabilities. He's a little on the light side and not strong - this could mean that in terms of raw strength, he is relatively easy to overpower. He's also too impulsive, which is likely to place him into danger if he acts without thinking of the consequences. The above biography is as written by Iceblock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jason, in chronological order. V5 Pregame: *Pardon the Dust *So You Wanna be a F*cking Fighter? V6 Meanwhile: *Dead Ender Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Lin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:V6 Meanwhile Characters